


On the Couch

by KryHeart_Ardy



Series: Knights Of A Rose [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryHeart_Ardy/pseuds/KryHeart_Ardy
Summary: James comes home after a long day at work to find a Rose with a wish to be deflowered.
Relationships: James Ironwood/Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood, Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood/Ruby Rose
Series: Knights Of A Rose [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276796
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	On the Couch

Ruby and Qrow sat on opposite ends of the red leather couch. The awkwardness of Ruby walking in on James and Qrow the day before still making them both blush when they looked at each other. “So… James?”

“Not what you think, it was just stress relief.” Qrow looked away. “James was having a bad day and I offered to help. You seem to be doing the same thing in much smaller steps. Do you like him?”

“Yeah, trying to get to know him better without straight up dating. I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Ruby reached up and rubbed a red lock between her fingers.

“Probably not… I’m sorry I didn’t mention that James and I do that.” Qrow glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

“Yeah inn keepers skirt lengths are fine but no Generals of Atlas.” Ruby rolled her eyes and looked over to him. “Do you think James would be okay if we-” She threaded her fingers together holding them out to him and shrugging. “You know. I mean we kinda have been sorta… and I wanna… I mean I’m old enough now...”

Qrow felt brush creep up into his cheeks as he understood what she was asking. “I have no idea. I’d be a little surprised if he was but I know like me he does swing both ways. I know he also wants children, sooner rather than later. Of his own blood, adoption doesn’t interest him.”

“Well he is an Ironwood, it would be a shame if the line died with him.” Ruby moved over into the middle seat. “I’m okay with that, could we maybe? Till he gets home and then we could ask him?”

The red eyed man shifted out of the corner and tapped his lap with a finger. Ruby grinned and moved into it. Her hands resting on his shoulders as they kissed, she loved the feeling of his beard against her jaw. His lips were soft and moist, he tasted faintly of rum as his hands skimmed up her body to the lacing of her corset pulling it loose. He tossed it onto the coffee table as Ruby’s hands went to her blouse and undid the buttons. She drew out of the moist kiss and stood before him. Tossing the white blouse on her corset then removing her skirt.

Qrow swallowed his mouth suddenly dry as he admired her pale skin. So smooth and soft not a blemish in sight. Ruby blushed as she pushed her panties down and put them with the rest of her clothes. “So~ good?”

“Beautiful, much too good for a dusty crow like me.” Qrow loved how her areola’s were already hard and a dark pink. The accent to the rest of her creamy skin was mouthwatering.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit.” Ruby stepped back to him and into his lap. She grasped softly as his rough hands touched her sensitive hips to roam up her back. “Ohh.” No one had ever touched her before, not like this. It was a strange feeling, he was so gentle and yet she could feel everything. Her skin tingled wherever he touched her.

The beep of the door unlocking was all the warning they had before James stepped into the room. He lurched to a stop seeing Ruby’s nudity. The red tips of her hair contrasted against her skin, he could see the smooth flow of muscle over her. So pristine and soft, he wanted to touch even as he doubted it would be welcomed. He pulled his eyes away and closed the door behind him. The silence stretched out as he undid the belt of his coat and removed the long white garment. He turned his back and hung the article up. Then removed his boots making sure they stood up neatly in the tray to drip the snow off of them. He did not hear the soft steps till Ruby placed a hand on his arm. “Would you come join us please?”

James looked down to see her hair had been arranged to mostly cover her breasts, just little hints of that lovely pink that he noticed the instant he had walked in the door. The waves of her hair looked so soft… unlike him. He had nothing to give her. “I don’t think that would be wise.”

“Probably not, but I would like you to join us all the same. I’m fine with what you and Qrow do, maybe I’d like that too. I’m not sure yet but… well. Qrow mentioned some things, things you want and that he can’t give you. I’m fine with those things too.” She traced a hand down the black shirt and toyed with a cuff-link.

“You have more important things to consider then what I want Miss-Ruby.” He gently placed a gloved hand over hers. His right, the metal one. “I am not like you or Qrow, I am not… worth admiring like you two are.”

“James.” Ruby looked up to his blue eyes. “I am not so petty as to care about… the metal. It, nor you frighten me, please. I think maybe we could be something special if we let it grow. I know it’s not a popular idea in Atlas or Mantle but, it’s fine in Vale especially if children are wanted.” She took his hand, the gloves were a fine leather. “Please just come and _be_ with us. I am not asking for any romantic engagements and I am sure we’ll figure out what we want this to be as we go.”

James let himself be drawn into his own living room. While they had been talking Qrow removed his shirt, his crooked cross catching the sunlight. “Put your back to my chest Ruby.” The Mistrian said as she came to him.

Ruby let James’ hand go and turned to sit in Qrow’s lap. He spread his legs drawing hers along with him. Ruby blushed and shivered as the soft red lips of her sex were spread, showing James the little wetness that had already gathered there. Qrow caressed her skin, starting under her breasts and following the curves of her muscles down.

The Atlasian reasoned he really should walk away, but the little breathy gasp Ruby made as Qrow’s fingers lightly drew her folds apart. His index fingers drew the the thick moister up over her skin. James could see how Qrow used his fingers to press lightly down around those swollen red lips. As he trapped the head of her clitoris between his thumbs. She made an adorable little moaning squeak.

“How about it James?” Qrow purred dipping his head to kiss Ruby’s cheek. “Want to deflower her for me?”

“Yes.” James pulled the glove off of his left hand and drew two fingers down her middle. The red curls on her venus mound were even softer then they looked. He didn’t let himself get distracted, Qrow was prepping her after all and there was plenty more skin to explore. He reached up and brushed her hair back moving it over one of her shoulders baring her full breasts to him. He knelt between their legs the view alone made him throb with want.

Ruby blushed even as the flush over took her body. Her hands gripped Qrow’s forearms tight as she watched James move he exhaled softly and she could feel the hot breath on her skin. The General watched her closely as he reached up and cupped her breasts. He drew his tongue over a nipple in a long stroke relishing in the taste of her skin, the smoothness of it to how she mewed when he finished the stroke with a little flick.

“Mhmm.” Ruby bit her lip as he sucked lightly on her nipple drawing it into his mouth so he stroke it with his tongue. Her core was clenching up and aching as the two men stroked and touched her. She wanted more, wanting to have something more than fingers in her. Qrow’s touches were all shallow as he only focused on spreading her vulva. Choosing her clit over the hidden spots inside of her to pleasure her.

James moved his attention to her other breast, while gently pinching and rolling the now wet nipple with his free hand. He could feel her buck against Qrow’s hold as that soft cry reached their ears. “Please~, please~.”

It wasn’t hard to guess what she was asking for, even if the idea made worry twist in James’ guts. He had no illusions about his appearance under his clothes. With a hesitant hand he reached down and opened his belt. Then pulled it out of the belt loops so he wouldn’t have to worry about it biting into Ruby’s skin. He kissed up her chest to distract her, nibbled gently on the tendons of her neck as he popped the button of his trousers and pulled the zipper down.

The sound was loud in Ruby’s ears as she squirmed wanting to catch a glimpse. She was disappointed to find that James made no move to remove his trousers though was surprised to find he had gone commando underneath them. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Ruby said as he drew away from her neck and pushed his trousers down just a bit. She tried not to linger on the dark scaring. She couldn’t tell what it was from it was a very strange scaring, she couldn’t honestly even guess what it was from. Still whatever had happened left him completely intact and unharmed. Her stomach felt tight just looking at the erect member, she wondered just how long he had been ready. It was too long for his hand and would be too thick for her to hold with one hand.

James shifted closer distracting her from taking in any more details. Qrow moved his fingers as James pressed the broad head to her vulva. He looked up to watch her expressions as he took hold of her hips and _pushed_ slowly carefully. Ruby’s gaze was locked on him as he invaded her body, her chest fluttered with her shallow breaths. “Hurts.” She uttered.

James kissed her again as Qrow pet up her belly to cup her breasts. “Sorry, it will get better.”

Ruby reached out and touched his neck, the little implants of metal were warm and the scars smooth. It was easy to feel why he always kept so covered up. “It’s okay, don’t stop.”

“As you wish.” He tried to ignore the feeling of her touching him, deciding to kiss her again to distract both of them. He couldn’t help but moan softly as he pressed centimeter after centimeter into her. She was so tight and hot, a silken sheath that struggled to accommodate him but it was made all the better for him. James could feel her jump as he felt her body relax and took the moment to fluidly press the entirety into her.

Ruby mewed straining in their grip, that ache to have was finally gone. Replaced with a wonderful full feeling, she could feel her core clench tight around James. “Oh oh oh!”

James pulled back so he could see her smile and wiggle. “Good?

“Yes.” She turned her head and so she could kiss Qrow. He was so good to her, just his presence made her feel more brave. “Can you move please?”

“Silly question.” James adjusted his grip on her thighs, he pulled back slowly. She was adorable as she whimpered and bit Qrow’s chest. Ever so slowly he pressed back, he could feel the tension through her as she kicked out slightly her hands falling from his neck to grab at his black dress shirt.

“More please!” Ruby arched her back as James continued with his slow pace, it felt so good. Every thrust pushed over that first centre and he was so long he easily hit the other, filling her so completely it almost hurt.

Qrow shifted his arms to wrap them tight around her, he cradled a breast in her hand. “Are you sure? It’s an awful lot to take once he gets going.”

Ruby pushed back against him trying to rock her hips forward. “Yes.”

James kissed her neck. “Alright.” He held her still even as she tried to move and let himself fall into a faster pace. He couldn’t help but moan softly as she cried out with every impact of their hips. His trousers cushioned the impact so the metal didn’t bother her skin and he found as she got more and more into it. Her hands pulling him closer so they could kiss as she clung to him. Qrow let her go moving to massage her breasts rolling her nipples between his thumbs. He enjoyed watching both of their expressions. How James was relaxing into it as Ruby thrived between them.

Ruby broke the kiss with a gasp and clung to him, burying her face against his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Ignoring the feeling of metal on his right side. She felt Qrow let her go. “Take the couch James. That can’t be good for your knees.”

James grabbed her by her butt and lifted her up with ease. “Do you want to ride me?”

“Yes please!” Ruby grinned.

James laid down on the long couch as Qrow got up. He red eyed man pushed his own garments off and sat in the love seat to stroke his erection as he watched the pair. Ruby wiggled trying to find an angle she liked and ended up leaning forward on his chest with her hands holding tight to his shirt. The Atlasian loved the sight of her working out how to bounce on him best he kept his hands on her behind to guide her.

Ruby panted as she chased her own pleasure, the pain had long since faded. She arched her back and grabbed her breasts as she came with a high cry. Her core tightening and fluttering around him. She felt his fingers bite into her butt as she quivered through her climax. She flopped onto his chest. “You didn’t…”

“I’m fine.”

“No I am determined.” Ruby tried to push herself up but her arms felt like noodles.

James grabbed her again and rolled them over, he hiked her legs up over his waist. “Then just relax.” He kissed her again and picked a smooth deep stroke that brought him pleasure. He loved how she started to gasp and mew again. He wrapped his arms around her holding her by her shoulders to keep her from moving with the force of his thrusts.

He adored how she grabbed and held him, threaded her fingers into his hair. Even when he felt one of her pinkies brush over the metal in his neck. There was no shocked withdrawal or comment, her hand just continued on it’s path. That acceptance made it all the easier to let the worry go and find his climax. He moaned softly through it as he felt Ruby tighten around him again. She moaned feeling that throb, the long pulse as he spilled his seed into her. She wondered if it would become something more, she hoped it did.

They caught their breath together, sweat made James’s clothes stick to his body. They shared another long kiss before James withdrew. “I need a shower and to change.”

“Room for three?” Ruby asked nodded to Qrow who had also finished and was sitting back looking very pleased with himself watching them.

James looked between the two of them. Qrow already knew and Ruby had eased some of his fears. “Sure why not?”


End file.
